


Grats

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Honestly this is just a reference to my first fic.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi no Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Grats

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally just gonna put an author's note, but what fun is that? Have a little fic along with it!

Scattered sun rays splotched the floor in shimmering silky polka dots. Tree leaves shivered in the brisk breeze, dancing their way across the air and rivaling the sunrise in its colors.

Gentle hammering rang through the forest, followed by the steady beat of resonating scales.

“Pikapi?”

Ash patted his tucked in knees, leaning back against a maple tree. “Do you want to talk about-”

Pikachu patted Ash’s side, ears twitching. “Pikapi!”

“Mm, I get that.” Ash ran a finger over Pikachu’s fluffy fur, tracing random shapes. “What do you say we enjoy all of this for a bit longer?”

Leaves rained down around them, flicked off by the wind as if they were a kaleidoscope of dandelion seeds. 

Chirping, Pikachu hopped onto Ash’s knees, grabbing up at the sky as if greeting the confetti leaves. 

Ash smiled, absentmindedly running his fingers over his nails. Pikachu peeked over, swatting at Ash’s hands. 

“Pikapi…” he warned, wagging a finger.

Snickering, Ash poked Pikachu’s cheek. “I know, I know. It’s why we got this together, remember?” After staring down at his kalimba, Ash half-joked, “See, this is why you’ll always be special to me. This is why I can get up this early.”

Pikachu’s face didn’t change… But Ash knew. 

From the tiny twitch in Pikachu’s ears. From Pikachu’s paws gesturing as if he was wiping the sweat off using the air. From the tiny waver of Pikachu’s grin. 

Ash knew he had hit home. 

“You really are, Pikachu. You really are special to me.”

Silent, Pikachu hopped off Ash’s knees, paws digging at the piles of fallen leaf piles. The smell of old leaves and wood wafted through the air. 

Crossing his legs, Ash scootched next to Pikachu. “Do you remember that first day?”

Pikachu paused, ears flopping over when he tilted his head.

“I didn’t know what I was getting myself into. I had no idea how far I’d go.” Ash beamed at Pikachu, keeping a hand on Pikachu’s head. “Me, a nobody, being so close to you? It felt like a miracle at first. So of  _ course  _ I would have never imagined we’d come so far just by being  _ us _ … You know?”

Pikachu slapped the leaf pile with his tail, ears wilting as Ash chuckled. 

“Come on, you know this! We’ve met so many amazing people over this journey! We’ve learned so many amazing things!” Ash leaned over, meeting Pikachu’s eyes. “But you were the one who made it a wonderful journey.”

Only the silent muffle of leaves gliding for a hug followed. 

“Pikapi…”

“We’ve come so far… and I would have never made it here without you.” Ash squinted his eyes from how hard he was smiling. “So, thank you. For being here. For sticking with me. For supporting me. It truly means a lot.”

His paws clutching Ash’s shirt, Pikachu’s eyes gleamed. 

“Yeah, as long as we have each other, we’ll be ok. Haven’t I always said that?” Ash plopped Pikachu in his lap, holding out his kalimba. “I’ll always be proud of us, winners or not. Because we’ll be still together in the end. That’s what matters.”

Pikachu leaned back against Ash, humming in agreement. 

Ash picked at the kalimba tines, watching Pikachu’s ears droop in relaxation. 

They stayed like that until the sun fully shone upon them, their shadows trailing after them like sugary music notes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Hope everyone’s been doing well, if not alright! 
> 
> So... I’ve already reached my goal of writing at least one fic every week (ironically, considering my first fic :p). I’m still going to upload, but I can’t promise it’ll be a regular schedule, especially because of my schoolwork. I hope you guys understand!
> 
> Whether this is the first of my fics you’re reading, or if you’ve read every one of them, thank you! Stay safe, and I wish you all the best, everyone! <3


End file.
